Camp Half-Blood Karaoke
by sassdiva
Summary: The demigods at both camps decide to throw the Seven a karaoke party after their victory of stopping Gaea. Camp Jupiter and camp Half Blood have made peace and are working together. At first, the Seven aren't very thrilled about the party but they end up having fun anyway.
1. UGHGGHGH!

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so.. nothing to harsh please!Im not really big on author notes so m just gonna give u a brief summary.**

**PLOT: The demigods at both camps decide to throw the Seven a karaoke party after their victory of stopping Gaea. Camp Jupiter and camp Half Blood have made peace and are working together. At first, the Seven aren't very thrilled about the party but they end up having fun anyway.**

**COUPLES:**

**Percabeth**

**Jasper/Jiper**

**Frazel**

**Tratie**

**And Leo has to decide between Reyna and Calypso.**

**SETTING:**

**Camp Half Blood After the 2nd Titan War**

**UPDATES:Once or twice a week.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR PERCY JACKSON**

**Hope u enjoy my story! And please give me feedback on how I'm doing, since this is my first fanfic. Thanks!**

* * *

PERCY POV

I woke up seeing white first thought was "Did I die? I don't remember dying."Then I heard a... giggle.

DAMN!I got played by Annie Again!When I finally came to my senses.I realized the white I was seeing was a piece of paper taped to my head.

"Classic Annabeth" I peeled the paper off my head and read it.

YOU ARE COORDINATELY INVITED TO THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS KARAOKE PARTY!

HOSTED BY:CAMP JUIPTOR AND CAMP HALF-BLOOD

WHEN:FRIDAY OF NEXT WEEK

(Which means participants have exactly one week to practice their songs)

WHERE:CAMP HALF-BLOOD AMPHITHEATER

WHO:THE GODS AND CAMPERS

THE SEVEN HAVE TO PARTICIPATE!

THERE WILL BE SOLOS,GROUPS,DUETS,AND MUCH MORE...!

THE THEMES OF THE SONGS WILL BE DETERMINED BY THE GODS!

(Some Gods have chosen not to participate)

HERE ARE THE THEMES:

ZEUS-SONG OF YOUR PAST

POSEIDON-SONG OF HAPPINESS

HADES-SONG OF LONELINESS

APOLLO-ROCK SONG

HERA-SONG OF LOSS

APHRODITE-SONG OF LOVE

ARTEMIS-SONG OF INDEPENDENCE

ATHENA-SONG OF PRIDE

* * *

"_Great_"I thought."_now I have to sing!_"

"I've heard you sing Percy,your really good",Annabeth said.I MY GODS I didn't even notice her was sitting off the side of my bed and ready for the was in her usual camp shirt and denim short hair was in a french braid which meant she had gone to Piper this morning,for her other words, she looked gorgeous.

"I'm not that good.",I said modestly.

"Don't deny it Seaweed one of the many talents you got from Sally."She she was right,my mom was really gifted in singing.

"Enough talk about Karaoke ready for sword fighting,we're training the 10-12 year olds from the Aphrodite(girls) and Apollo(boys).Come on, get up!"Annabeth said/yelled.

"Yes,mother"I replied earned me a good punch on the shoulder.

"Now get ready for wait for you outside."She said and left.

I got up and quickly got ready for breakfast.

Annabeth stood next to my door.

"Ready?"she asked.

"Yup" I answered.I put an my arm around her waist and we walked to the dining pavilion.

As we were eating,Annabeth asked me what song I was going to sing.

"I'll look up some songs to sing on my about you?"I asked.

"I already know what I'm going to sing and me and the girls(Annabeth,Thalia,Piper,Hazel,and Reyna were discussing we go a group song."She said.

"Cool"I said,"Come go train those kids."

ANNABETH'S POV

'I know exactly what I want to sing,Athena always has a plan' I thought while training the kids with Percy.

"Okay Christi,Jenna,Aria,Hanna,Lucie,and Anya .You are done for today!You guys did great!Keep up the good work!You can go to your cabins and get ready for lunch."I said were all Aphrodite girls but they weren't like Drew,they were girls looked up to Piper as their idol and dialed down their were 9 and 10 years old,but they were extremely smart and beautiful.

"Okay!That was fun!"Jenna there were"Oh,yeahs"all around.

"Bye !"They said in giggled.

"Kay,Bye!"I replied,absentmindedly,staring at Percy's amazing abs as he showed the Apollo boys the disarming maneuver I realized what they had said."WAIT!WHAT!?"I turned around and yelled at looked at me and said"Piper calls you that all they time and so does the rest of our says 'We all know its gonna happen some day,so why not get a head start?'."Aria says,holding up quotation marks with her all start Hanna says

"And besides",she says,smirking"we all know you were staring at Percy's abs the whole time."

'Ive got to talk to Piper about this' I say in my mind.

With that,they turned and left the Training Arena.

I turned around,just as Percy was dismissing the Apollo boys and went to go get his shirt of the bench, turned to me and said

"Like what you see,Wise Gir-OWwwww!Will you stop using me as a punching bag?"

"Shut-"I was silenced by a kiss.I pulled away and said"Put your shirt on and meet me at the dining pavilion"

But before I left I pulled him down for another heated kiss.I was about to pull away but Percy pulled me closer and kissed me deeply.

Then someone said"OH MY EYES,MY EYES,THEIR BURNING!SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!"

"YOU ARE FIREPROOF,IDIOT!"Someone else said.

We can all guess who that was

Leo

We pulled away and looked and him... AND THE REST OF THE SEVEN BEHIND HIM!

HOW LONG HAVE THEY BEEN STANDING THERE?

Im pretty sure I turned a bright shade of red and Percy didn't look any better.

"How long have you been standing there?"Percy asked.

"Long enough to see you two lovebirds in a heated make out session!"replied Piper.

UGHGH

I'M NEVER GOING LIVE DOWN TO THIS!

* * *

**Okay So guys that was first chapter!Hope you like it!**

**-Sassdiva**


	2. YOU'RE PROPOSING?

**Hey guys!I'm back for another update!**

**Okay so today its Jasper's turn!**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

PIPER POV

I was only half awake when I heard an scream.

"OMG I CANT FIND MY EYESHADOW KIT THAT MOM GAVE ME!AND MY EYELINER!PIPER!WAKE UP!HELP ME!IM IN A CRISES!"screamed Tori.

There were more screams of help because they cant find their Jeniffer Lopez pumps,or their blush and even their LULU lemon mini skirts.

So welcome my is basically my morning.

Then I heard an earsplitting squeal.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!"Lacey squealed."OMG THEY BOTH CAMPS ARE HOLDING A KARAOKE NIGHT!"

I opened my eyes to see that all my brothers and sisters were crowding around Lacey who was holding a white piece of paper.

"OHHHH AND THE GODS ARE PICKING THE THEMES"Jenna said VERY excitedly.

"OMG PIPER GUESS WHAT!MOM PICKED THE THEME OF LOVE!YAY!I HOPE SHAWN SINGS ME A LOVE SONG!"Lacey said having a faraway look on her face.

"Well DUH"I managed to mutter out before I heard knock on the door.

I walked to the bathroom to take a shower and brush my teeth.

"Hey,Lacey can you answer the door so I can get ready for the day?"I asked Lacey.

"Ya sure Piper!"she answered me back.

I went to the mirror,I looked like a mess.I brushed my teeth,took a quick shower,and decided I'm going to let my hair loose it was Jason and I's 1 year anniversary**(A/N:Just go with it,I really don't remember the dates)**,I decided to wear something special.I picked out a pair of faded short-shorts and a light blue sleeveless,collared shirt.

I walked out of the room noticing that my siblings probably left for breakfast.I went up to my dresser and took out my makeup,

"Ugh,I look like a mess"I said to myself.

Just as I was done putting a MINIMUM amount of makeup on someone said,

"You don't need any makeup,Beauty Queen,your gorgeous without it."

* * *

JASON POV

So today is Piper and I's one year anniversary,and NATURALLY I didn't know what to get i asked Percy what he got Annabeth for their 1 year said he got her a necklace had a heart with green with green sapphire gems and gray got the Hephaestus Cabin to embroide their nicknames into the sides of the said that it should symbolize something about their relationship,he said it was the color of their eyes. This was actually a good idea but the problem was that Piper's eyes weren't just one color they were like kaleidoscope eyes,they kept changing color according to her ,I was basically left with I remembered a necklace that Piper liked when she and I went shopping in New was a silver necklace with 2 linked hearts**(A/N:Link at the bottom)**Now all I had to do was embroide both our names in it.

++++++++TIME LAPSE TO THE MORNING OF JASPER'S ANNIVERSARY++++++++

So now here I am knocking on the Aphrodite Cabin, holding the velvet box with the necklace in ,one of Piper's sisters answered the door and the rest of her siblings crowed around her.

"Hi Jason!"Lacey said cheerfully.

"Hey Lacey,do you know where Piper is?"I asked,uncomfortably,because the Aphrodite girls were checking me out.

That's when they noticed the velvet box,and hell broke loose.

"OHMIGOD ARE YOU PROPOSING TO HER!?"Lacey squealed.

I was bombarded with questions like:

"How are you going to propose?"

"Do you really love her?"

"Have you guy 'DONE IT' already!?"

I just stood there listening to their questions,

After a few more questions,then finally I had had it today.

"IM NOT GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER!"I yelled.

"OHHH Then will you propose to me?"We all know who said that,DREW.

I had this look that said 'Did you hit your head on a rock,or something?Your crazy'

So I had to explain cause I had a feeling they aren't going to let me see Piper until I told them what was going on.

"Today is Piper and I's one year anniversary,so I got her a necklace."I said trying to hold back my frustration.I showed them the necklace.

"OH"Was heard all around.

Lacey was the first one to recover from the understanding,

"She is getting ready for breakfast",She looked over her shoulder for Piper,"shes probably in the are going to go to the dining pavilion for breakfast,you can wait for her in here."

"Thanks."I said.

"Your welcome!Bye!"Lacey said a she lead he cabin to breakfast.

I looked for Piper's had her name monogrammed on her headboard and her sheets were a golden and sky blue blue has become her favorite color ever since she met says she likes it because my eyes are sky blue.

I waited for her on her bed,getting seriously phone was on her bedside,so I decided to play a few games.I know her password,it was just my birthday backwards.

Then Piper walked out looking as beautiful a ever.

"Ugh,I look like a mess"She mumbled to herself.

She was wrong in so many ways

I watched her putting make up on and finally spoke up and said,

"You don't need any makeup,Beauty Queen,your gorgeous without it."

She turned around completely shocked then smiled and walked over to me and sat on my lap.I started kissing her neck and mumbled in her ear,

"Happy Anniversary,Piper!"I pulled out the necklace and showed it to smile widened and she said

"Thank you!For the necklace and for being a great boyfriend."

Then she kissed me and it turned into a hot make out session.

So far my day was off to a great start.

* * *

**So guys that's it for today!**

**Next will be up in a week!**

**Its FRAZEL's turn now!**


	3. Golden Moment

**Hey guys!**

**Back for another update!**

**Its FRAZEL'S turn!**

**Note:Im really not that good with Frazel,so just bare with me.**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

HAZEL POV

I stared at the invitation,wondering what she was going to sing for karaoke only knew a few songs,but they were all old songs.

'What do teenagers listen to now?', She thought.

She had hung out with Annabeth,Piper,Reyna,and Thalia once,the filled her in about this guy named Beaver,**(A/N:No offence Bieber fans!)**and something about a band that was 3D?Thats all she could remember.

+++++++FLASHBACK TO HANGING OUT WITH THE GIRLS AT RACHAEL'S CAVE++++++++

_THIRD PERSON POV_

_The girls were hanging out in Rachel's cave,while Rachel was visiting her were all lounging in either chairs or her bed.  
_

_ "Okay so,Hazel there are some things you need to know about the mortal world.",Piper said,as she started re braiding her hair._

_"One:There is this guy named Justin Bieber. Hes a singer and he has a double inflated go cooing around him,but I don't get the point.",Annabeth added looking up from her the Giant War the Hepestus Cabin made The Seven monster-proof iPhones. _

_"Wait so your telling me that this singer is a beaver?Like one of those animals?Jeez,the mortal world allows animal singers yet they cant except demigods?Thats crazy!",Hazel she was done with her little speech or Civil Rights,the other girls broke into huge fits of were all imagining a beaver holding a mike and squeaking.  
_

_"Oh gods, Bieber is not an animal,"Annabeth said between laughs,"hes a boy,here's a picture of him."_

_She held up her phone to showed me a guy that looked like he he didnt have a care in the world that he was being arrested.(A/N:Referring to JB's jail mugshot)  
_

_"OKay,who else do I have to know about?",Hazel asked curiously._

_"Well,there is this popular boy band named 1D.I guess I sorta like them.I mean they are cute and they sing and they have nice accents:its the complete package.",Piper said._

_"Ya,I kinda like Louis."Reyna said._

_"EVERYONE!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!THE WORLD IS ENDING!REYNA JUST ADMITTED SHE LIKES SOMEONE!"Thalia said.  
_

_"Ooooo,and shes also in for badboys."Thalia added,knowing that Louis was the mischievous one in the band._

_After the war,Thalia had quit the hunters and got together with was now the same age as him.  
_

_"Can it,Thalia."Reyna said'"Besides,I already like someone from camp"_

_"OMG WHO?!"Piper yelled,her Aphrodite side showing . _

_"Come on tell us!",Hazel begged._

_"Fine,but anything I say here,stays here, ?"_

_A chorus of"OH yeas" and "Totally"_

_"Okay,I kinda like Leo..."She said quietly._

_"Wait,what?"We all said together_

_"Hold Up ,did I just hear you say that you like LEO VALDEZ?"Piper said with a smile._

_"Yea,"Reyna said shyly._

_"Reyna,honey,did you get hit on the head with a sword or something?"Thalia asked with disbelief._

_"Your should tell him maybe at the fireworks next month."Annabeth interjected._

_"I dont know if he like me,though."Reyna said,looking down._

_"Ill ask him at the forges before dinner,Kay?"Piper asked nicely.  
_

_"Ya,thanks so much Piper."Reyna said with a smile._

_During the war,Reyna and Piper grew closer together._

_"I have Sword Fighting with Percy in a catch you guys later,Kay?"Annabeth said standing up and tucking her phone in her back pocket._

_"No you dont have sword fighting with Percy."Piper said,trying to contain her self._

_"Yea I do,Chiron just gave me my schedule."Annabeth said with confusion,_

_"Annabeth,you have Kissing With Percy,Not sword play."Reyna said,trying to keep her poker snickered.  
_

_Annabeth's face turned into a grimice,as she realized what they were up to."Shut it guys!"she said walking out of the cave.  
_

_"OH,and Annabeth one more thing."Thalia said keeping a straight face._

_Annabeth paused at the door and said "Yeah,Thalia?"_

_"Lets keep this whole NEED thing to a dont want to be sleeping with headphones on."Thalia said trying her hardest not to laugh._

_The rest of the girls started snickering._

_Annabeth looked BEYOND mad._

_"You guys are impossible!"Annabeth said storming out the door._

_"NO BUT SERIOUSLY DONT WANT YOU PREGNANT YET!"Piper yelled._

_A faint "UGHGHGH!"was heard._

_When she was a safe distance from the cave the girls burst out laughing._

_"Your should have seen her face!That was a _golden moment_!"Thalia said,doubling over._

_"I know right?It was a total Kodak Moment!"_

_+++++END OF FLASHBACK+++++_

_'_Maybe i could ask them for help' Hazel thought.

There was a knock on the door .She walked and opened it,to see Frank there in a Polo shirt and cargo shorts.

"Hey Haze,"He said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Frank!"she said cheerfully.

"Did you hear about Karaoke Night?"She continued ushering Frank inside to sit.

"Yea,I dont know what to sing.I guess ill just look it up on my phone."He said.

"Do you want to sword fight?"Hazel asked.

"Ya sure come on."Frank said tugging on her hand,

* * *

**So that was it for chapter 3!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**VOTING:There will be a voting of LEYNA or CALEO**

**I need atleast 25 Votes to conduct the the please tell people about this story!:)**

**-SassDiva**


	4. In His Arms

**Hey guys! **

**Its Tratie's turn!**

**Hope you enjoy this LOVE-HATE relationship like I do!**

**NOTE:I NEED MORE VOTES FOR LEYNA VS CALEO!PLS TELL OTHER FANFICTION MEMBERS!PLEASE!IF YOU REALLY WANT A GOOD STORY ABOUT LEYNA AND CALEO,I NEED MORE VOTES!**

**Also,if you guys have any song suggestions for the demigods PLS TELL ME!Im open to all ideas!:) **

_**DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN PJO OR**__**HoO!**_

* * *

KATIE POV

I had just finished sword fighting with were walking to my cabin so i could shower and water the crops after.

"Katie-Kat,did you hear about Karaoke night on Friday?

"Yea,I did.I dont know what to sing."I answered.

"Just sing something that comes to your heart."Travis said kissing me goodbye,since we had already reached my cabin."Meanwhile,I have to go prank the Athena maybe the Demeter cabin."He said mumbling.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TRAVIS?YOU WERE GONNA PRANK MY CABIN?"I yelled at him.

"N-n-no"He answered withering under my glare.

"Thats what I thought."I said triumphantly,opening the door to my cabin.

I smiled at him and went to take a said sing something that comes to your heart. Hmmm...

I didnt even know it but is started singing in the shower.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_  
_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_  
_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_  
_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..._

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_  
_And I've never opened up_  
_I've never truly loved 'til you put your arms around me_  
_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_  
_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_  
_I'll never let a love get so close_  
_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

I was done with my shower and put on some shorts and a sleeveless tshirt and walked outside the bathroom.

"You have a beautiful voice,Katie."Someone said.

I jumped and was about to fall but someone caught me.

I looked up to see Travis grinning down at was leaning in to kiss me,when I showed my palm in his when I realized he had a black eye,which he probs got from the Athena Cabin.

"Travis,"I said in a exasperated tone,"what did you do the Athena Cabin now?"I said standing up,but still having Travis arms around me.

"I stuffed Plastic spiders under their pillows."Travis said,shrugging.

"By the way,"Travis added,"did you really mean what you said when you were singing in the shower?"

"Yes,I did."I said smiling

"I love you,Katie."Travis said nervously.

At first I was shocked,then happy because I realized I realized I felt the same way.

"I love you too,Travis."

His face broke into a wide leaned down and kissed me,softly.

At that moment,I realized as long as I was in his arms,I would be happy.

* * *

So thats Tratie for you!Cheesy?I just fealt like a cheesy day to me.

NOTE:SO NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE LEO...IM THINKING OF WRITING ABOUT LEO MAKING UP HIS MIND ABOUT REYNA AND CALYPSO.(or sorting his thoughts out)I NEED MORE VOTES,I WONT BE UPDATING UNTIL I HAVE ATLEAST 20 0R MORE VOTES.

THANKS,

SassDiva


	5. My Teddy Bear

**Hey so I decided to do Leo's POV for this one!Its gonna be about Leo's mixed feelings toward Reyna and Calypso.**

_**NOTE:I decided to make Jason and Piper both 18/19 years Percy and Annabeth r both gonna b 19 years old.I know that Percabeth r like 17 in MOA,so i guess they'll be 18 in HoH,and 19 in Blood of besides I have something planned for later,that's why they need to be this age.(CUE EVIL LAUGH)**_

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HoO**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

LEO POV

Why did I pick up a brown banana today?I should have picked up a yellow one?Yellow is a happy is the color of there ever been a purple banana?Wonder what it tastes would a blue banana taste like?I need to try to do that.I need to get another banana.**(A/N:First ramble guys. Don't judge.)**

Stupid ADHD

I looked around the Hephaestus my siblings were absorbed in their own conversations.

I guess,its back to the forges .I dropped my plate in the trash and jogged over to the Hephaestus forges.I was working on Piper's Imperial Gold phone After the war the Seven had gotten a phone to keep in 's phone had blacked out and it wouldn't turn back on she asked me to fix 's probably gonna come get it in a few minutes.

Ives been feeling so lonely over the past 2 years of his friends were couples and he was basically the third wheel on all the during the war when they were all sitting around,all the couples were either making out or making googly eyes at each other and I choose not to see that.

"I need a girlfriend"

There was a hard knock on the door."Piper's here"I thought.

"Its open"I yelled across the room.

She strutted in the room with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hey my phone fixed?"she asked.

"Almost.I found eye shadow in its charger plug."I replied as i worked to get the phone fixed fast.

"Sooo...",I said trying to start up a conversation."Hows things with you and Jason?"

"Its awesome!Next week is our one year anniversary!"she said clearly excited.

"Thats great!"I said with less enthusiasm.

"Speaking of relationships,got anyone on your mind?"she said mischievously.

"Yea my stuffed teddy ,hopefully,Octavian doesn't murder means the world to me."I said sarcastically.

She burst out laughing,and soon after we were both ROLFing.

When we were done,she said in a serious tone

"No,seriously Leo,who do you like?I don't want my best friend to be a loner 20 years from now."

"I do know someone who likes you though...",She added.

"WHO?"I yelled wanting to know who likes me because,honestly,ive never been a ladies man.

"If tell me who you like,I'll tell you who likes ?"she asked.

"Fine..."I moaned.

"Come on, !"Piper demanded.

"To be honest I really like...

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**WHO'S IT GONNA BE!**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHO U WANT AS LEO'S CRUSH!**

**I CANT BELIEVE THIS STORY ALREADY HAS 11 REVIEWS!**

**-MADDIE**


	6. VERY IMPORTANT

**Hi guys!**

**I just want to take some time and show you this very interesting review that i got:**

_cookiemonstergirl22__chapter 4 . Aug 16_

_Leyna, do leyna. I never shipped caleo because calypso is CURSED to fall in love with all men who come to her island. I know its not her fault but while Leos gone she might have fallen in love with someone else, while Reyna liked Jason even while he was missing she deserves no more heartbreak. And opposites attract and what's more opposite than Leo and Reyna besides percabeth. Rant over._

_+++++++++++++++++THANK U FOR THIS AWESOME REVIEW+++++++++++++++++++++_

**_T_****his got me thinking,IS Calypso cursed to fall in love with every hero that enters her island?She fell in love with Percy when he came to her island,what makes Leo any different?When she kissed Leo,maybe it was just her curse acting up?If she kissed Leo,does that stop her from kissing other men?**

I did some research and found out that this is is cursed to fall in love with men who enter her island.

Tell me your thoughts on this.

-MADDIE

**To answer Hollyblaze question:

I rlly dont know what happening because im typing every word and having perfect grammer but when i post the chapter i see that its missing some words.I dont know what to gone back and fixed somethings and SAVED it all but there are still words that arent showing u in the chapter.

SORRY ABOUT U GUYS UNDERSTAND

THANK YOU


	7. REYNA OR CALYPSO?

**Hi guys! So I got like a bunch of reviews for song choice and Im pretty sure ur all gonna get at least one of ur pick!:) *Excuse my text talk***

**BTW THE REVIEWER THAT TOLD ME TO DO YOU AND I FOR PERCY'S SONG,THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT WANTED TO DO!I WAS FITS SO WELL!**

**THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT YOU CALEO FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!(THIS STORY MIGHT ALSO TAKE CALEO OR MAYBE LEYNA OR ALL DEPENDS ON UR REVIEWS!)**

**Its gonna be Leo's POV again.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_Previously on Camp half blood karaoke..._

_"To be honest I really like..._

LEO POV

...Reyna and Calypso." I said looking down embarrassed.

On the other hand,Piper was jumping with joy.I swear one day Im going to go deaf from her squealing.

"OH MI GOD REYNA LIKES YOU TOOOOO!"she said in a sing-song voice.

"But Calypso kissed Reyna's pretty and we talked for a bit after the war was over,and she seemed really I felt life something was breaking inside her.I like Reyna but i also like this is so confusing."I groaned.

I watched her with amused stopped jumping and said "Wait,hold on a move."

"Okay...?"I said confused.

She closed her eyes for a second and opened them was staring right into my eyes.

Ohhhh,now I know what she was was reading my she learned to do herself on the Argo.

She gasped loudly,"Oh gods you have more feelings for...

* * *

**MWHAHAHAHA!CLIFFHANGER!**

**TELL ME WHO LEO HAS MORE FEELINGS FOR!**

**-MADDIE**


	8. CALYPSO

**Hi guys I'm back!**

**Here come the polls for Calypso vs Reyna**

_**Calypso:****25 votes, If I counted right?**_

_**Reyna:****17 votes, as of now.**_

_**KK SO CALEO WON!Yay YAY!**_

**THERE GONNA BE MAXIMUM FLUFF FOR LEO AND CALYPSO!**

**GUYS IM FINDING IT HARD TO BRING CALYPSO INTO THIS STORY...WHAT R UR THOUGHTS?**

**MY FAVE SONGS RIGHT NOW: ****_HABITS(STAY HIGH) AND STEAL MY GIRL(#ONEDIRECTIONFAN)_**

**_OHMYFUCKINGGODS THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS CAME OUT!OMG, I GOT IT YESTERDAY!_**

**NOTE: KARAOKE NIGHT WILL START NEXT CHAPTER!REVIEW IN THE SONGS U WANT!I'VE GOT SOME ON MY MIND TOO!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

LEO POV

_Previously on Camp Half-Blood Karaoke..._

_She gasped loudly,"Oh gods you have more feelings for..._

"Calypso", she said in an audible voice.

"I knew it!I knew it!I knew it!I knew it!I knew it!I knew it!",she screamed.

"I just wish Calypso could come back...", I said in a sad voice.

"True love always finds its way", Piper said quoting Aphrodite."In the meantime", she continued,"my mom will probably help you sort out your feelings."

" Shes going to be speaking in my mind."

"Anyway, do you have my phone ready?"she asked.

"Ya, here", I say handing it to her.

"Thanks Fireboy!Hey, did you know that tomorrows karaoke night and the Seven HAVE TO SING!What do you think you're going to sing?"She said excitedly.

"I seriously have no something from imagine dragons or one about you?"

"The girls and I are thinking of singing something for our boyfriends!"

"I'm guessing that was Annabeth's idea?"

"Ya it was!"she said."K I have to go meet Jason at the see you later!Bye!",Piper said as she headed out the door.

"See ya,Pipes."I said waving.

Well now what do I do?I said in my .

* * *

**SOOOOOO NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA START THE KARAOKE NIGHT.**

**BYE READERS!**

**-MADDIE**


End file.
